Insane Wonderland
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Miku gets strangely stuck in Wonderland. While meeting all the carachters from the story passing by the Cheshire, which she tinks she knows, the Mad Hatter, an ice cream lover and the Red Queen, who want her death, she will discover that the reality is really different of the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid! ( Sadly...)**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XXX  
**

Miku was incredibly bored. She was at her elder sister Mika wedding. Mika was going to married Akaito Shion. Akaito had short red hair, like his eyes. He was actually in a black tuxedo, waiting for Mika to come in her bride white dress. The dress was beautiful, thought. It was a pure white. The dress was long and sleeveless. Mika green hairs were tied in one low pigtail on the right side of her head. Miku, her, was dressed in a simple white dress, which stopped to her knees. Miku's dress was also sleeveless. Her teal her was tied in two pigtails in each side of her head.

Her teal eyes starred lazily on Mika. She was already next to her soon-to-become husband. Miku yawned. It was pretty boring. The teal-haired girl always had thought that a wedding would be fun. She never imagined that it would be _that_ boring.

Her gaze turned to Akaito. He wasn't ugly, but not the most beautiful guy ever either. Thought that he could be scary sometimes…

After that Akaito had kissed his new wife, that everyone applause the new married couple, Miku went immediately at the garden, which was near of the wedding place. There were many flowers, all of different colors. Miku sighed with relief after had get out of the huge crowd.

It was hard to believe for her that her sister's wedding attracted that much of person. .. Maybe because of Akaito, Miku thought. She sat down on a white chair and looked at a bunch of blue roses. Something moves between the high roses. Miku decided to took a look at it when a guy jump from the bush of flower. He was having weird clothes, like the ones in the ancient times. He was having vivid green hair and emeralds eyes. He held a pocket watch and looked at it with worry all over his face.

"Oh no! I will be late! " He exclaimed.

"What? Hey! " Miku said.

She began to run after him and end up being in the forest. The guy's green hair was still apparent in the forest darkness. After 10 minute of race, the guy had magically disappeared. He was invisible. Miku sighed and looked down to the ground to find a big hole, enough big for the guy to pass in. Miku took a look at it. The hole seems deep, endless. Determined to find the guy, she jump in the hole.

Miku had thought that she would had reach the bottom of the hole quickly, but no. She began to scream when she continued falling, endlessly. She closed her eyes and opened them after a few minutes. She was still falling, and still screaming. After what seems an eternity for her, Miku finally hit the ground. The teal-eyed girl looked around to saw many doors and a lonely table. She approached the table to find an old-looking key.

Miku sighed. She wished that her twin brother Mikuo was there with her. He would have known what to do, unlike her.

After, Miku grabbed the key and try it on many doors, without finding the good one. Looking down, she saw a tiny door that she had not seen yet. The teal-haired girl got on her knees to try the key on the locker of the door. Incredibly, it opened. Miku smiled, but the smile vanished quickly; she was way too tall to pass into the little door.

While letting the small door opened, she went back to the table, where she saw a glass full of a pink and green liquid. It was write _Drink Me_ on it. It reminds Miku of the story of Alice and the Wonderland. Smiling, she shook her head. Funny. Maybe she was in the Wonderland? Maybe she will find out after had pass the door, either.

Keeping the key firmly in her hand, she drank the pink and green liquid. It was tasting watermelon. Strange.

The effect from the liquid appears a few seconds after. Miku become shorter and shorter and soon enough she could pass in the tiny door. This one was still opened. Miku decided to keep the key with her, in case if she was going to need it later. She hides it in one of her dress pocket.

Miku took a look at the forest around her. The leaf from the trees was multicolor, the grass was orange and blue, yellow and green bubbles were floating around her. It was beautiful.

Miku began to walk through the forest, looking at the strange flower. She stopped in front of some white and blue flowers which were looking like roses when she heard a loud noise behind of her. Miku jumped and turned around to face the person who makes that noise.

The person, _the boy_, which made the noise had jump from a tree. He stood up and began to starred at Miku. He was having spiky golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was rather pale and he was a head taller than her. He wore a black shirt with black pants, black boots and a yellow tie. His dark eyes were looking intensely in Miku's teal one. Suddenly, he smiled at her, his eyes strangely sparkling. He approached her and said in a soft, melodic voice

"Hey! "

"Hello…" answered Miku. She felt somewhat uneasy around this guy.

"I had never seen you before… You're new, right? " wondered the blue-eyed boy. While taking a more good look at him, Miku just realized that he was really handsome. Also, She had an odd feeling that she was knowing him…

"Right."

"Where are you coming from? " He asked. Miku became nervous. Does she has to say that she comes from an another world?

" An another world. "

«You're an Alice? " All the questions of the blond boy were beginning to annoy Miku. But this question had startled her.

"A what? "

"Forget that. My name is Len Kagamine; we also called me the Cheshire. And you are? "

"Miku Hatsune. But, isn't supposed to be the Cheshire cat or something like that? "

"Oh no. The Cheshire cat is my cat, the cat of the Cheshire in fact. " Len smiled at her face full of misunderstanding.

"Oh… Then, are they others Cheshire? " asked Miku, getting curious.

"For what I know, there's another Cheshire. She's my twin sister, Rin. "

" Sure… Hum… Then, where are we? " The teal-haired girl wondered, looking around.

" At Wonderland, why are you asking ?" Len glanced at her, his eyes full of misunderstanding.

She was in Wonderland. After all the dreams she had done while she was a kid, after all the game with her older sister and her twin brother to play this tale, she was in it. Miku felt that even if it was looking like the book, it will be really different. The proof was Len. And Miku thought; was she Alice?

**XXX**

**Sorry for all the mistakes I might had done (I'm not really good to write in English). Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Len looked at this girl, who was with no doubt an Alice. She came of another world, she even had admitted it. Still, he had the odd feeling that he knew her somehow. But it was impossible; she came from another world.

Len sighed. Miku was looking to the floor. An awkward silence was installed between them.

"You have nowhere to go right? " asked Len. Miku looked up at him, startled.

"Well… Yeah... "

"You should come with me then. I'm going to drink some tea with my friend. You could come. " said Len, a little bit unsure.

"Sure. " Miku answered, while Len was sighing with relief. After, he smiled at her and motioned her to follow him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miku followed Len through the forest. While walking, the teal-haired girl had saw a giant purple butterfly, a pink animal which was looking like a cat and a giant orange spider clinging on a his web. The trees leaves had changed to pink and the grass was only blue. The bubbles had become more consistent and only yellow. The teal-eyed girl looked up to Len, who was smiling. Can't this guy lose his smile?

During the walk, they talked about whatever was on their mind, especially how was Miku's or Len's world.

Arrived in a glade, Miku saw a long white table with many blue chairs. Six people were already there. The first one was surely the Mad Hatter: he had navy blue hair with matching eyes, a blue scarf and the signature had of the Hatter. The second was a girl with dark blond hair tied up in one ponytail on the right side of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing medieval looking clothes, like for everyone else here. He third one was the green-haired guy. Miku frowned when she saw him. He only smiled at her. The fourth person was surely Len twin, Rin. She had shoulder-length golden blond hair with blue eyes and she had a white bow on her head. The fifth and sixth persons were in undeniably twins. They had pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. The girl had long hair, which reach her waist. The twins had strangely cat ears and cat tails. Miku frowned at their sight. What were them?

The teal-haired girl looked Len, who was smiling. He walked over the girl with cat ears and hugged her. Miku strangely felt jealous. She frowned and approached Len.

"Who is that girl?" She asked. The girl with the cat ears frowned and looked up.

"And you, who are you?" She said, her voice filled with venom.

"Miku, this SeeU, my cat. SeeU, this is Miku, a friend of mine. " Answered Len, still smiling.

"Your cat?" Miku wondered. SeeU was looking at her, holding Len arm. The look she sends her was telling _he is mine. Don't touch him_.

"Yes, you know the Cheshires cats? Well, she is mine. And this one, her twin SeeWoo, is Rin one. " Answered once again Len, casting a worried look at Miku. He took off the grip of SeeU and approached. "Are you okay?"

Miku nodded as an answer and looked at SeeU, who looked mad. Len continued the presentation, calling the navy blue haired boy Kaito, the green haired one Gumo and the golden eyed girl Neru.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

SeeU looked angrily at this Miku girl. Why her dear Master had taken her here? Why he cared for her? She was an Alice. Nothing else. And the Alices were synonym of trouble. She wouldn't be an exception and her Master knew it. They should kill her now, before she got them all in trouble. The blond haired girl approached Len.

"Why do you help her? You know that she will only bring us trouble! " She whispered in her Master ears, while Miku was talking to Gumo, waiting for him to explained why he was so hurried.

"She is different" Was her master only answer. He tried to go away but she blocked him.

"No, she isn't. She is the same as all the other and the Red Queen will come to take her. To eliminate all troubles she could do. And if we protect her, we are dead. DEAD." SeeU tried to explain.

"The only thing which stop me to send her there right now are the facts that 1. She knew the two words Cheshire cat and 2. I have an odd feeling to know her, somehow. So we will hide her and protect until I remember why I feel like I know her. Because I don't want to regret it." Len said, a bit annoyed.

"How we will hide her?" SeeU asked, sighing. If her dear, beloved Master wanted to protect that bitch, she will help him.

"We won't stay in place" Len went away, without looking to SeeU. Her anger and her hatred against the teal-haired girl had grown up. She began to feel another feeling that she doesn't understand and was jealousy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miku saw Len com toward her, leaving an angry-like SeeU behind him. Reaching her, he smiled. She decided to took this opportunity.

"Hum… Len, I have a rather awkward question to ask you…" Miku said, unsure.

"Hum, yeah, go ahead." He responded, his smile falling. He cocked his head.

"Is SeeU your girlfriend?" asked Miku, barely audible. Len blinked several time.

"What? No, she isn't. She is more like a big sister for me. " He answered. "Why?"

"You just look really close…"

"Yes, I know. But not in the way you firstly thought... " He said, before regaining his smile.

"And you? Do you have any boyfriend? " The Cheshire asked, still smiling even if there was sadness in his dark blue eyes.

"N-no! Sure I don't! " Miku turned her head to hide her blushing face to Len. His eyes strangely sparkled with happiness afterward, like if he was happy that Miku wasn't having a boyfriend.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

SeeU looked up to her brother SeeWoo. She had told him her conversation with her master. He already knew her unrequired feeling for her master. He had not noticed it yet; he hadn't noticed how much she craved for him. He only saw her as a big sister, which annoyed her as hell. When would he notice her feeling? With this dumb Alice in her path, it would be even more difficult. The Cheshire Cat had caught Len stare, a stare full of conflicted emotion in direction of a certain teal-haired girl.

"He all put us in danger like that." sighed SeeWoo, looking to the ground.

"Indeed. SeeWoo, how would you feel if your dear Rin would do that for _him_?" His twin asked.

"It won't happen. He won't come back here. If he does, I'll rip his head off." SeeWoo answered angrily, clutching his fists.

"It's exactly how I feel for her. And you should prepare yourself for his arrival; his sister is already here, anyway. " SeeU sighed.

"Hope that he won't come." Said SeeWoo.

The only thing SeeU could hoped was that Len wouldn't remember why he seemed to know Miku.

**I know that the chaptre is short, but anyway... Reviews, please?**


End file.
